A Leader's Promise
by Chiapet007
Summary: My take on what happened when Nightstar went to the Moonstone.


It was quiet, mostly. Soft murmurs rose into the air, joining the wind and the rustle of fur as the cats of ShadowClan slowly relaxed from the fight that had taken place not long before. Brokenstar was gone, driven out with the rest of his loyal followers, and ThunderClan, after Whitestorm had given his promise of peace, had gone back to their own territory. Runningnose was treating the cats injured in the battle, padding from one to the other with leaves and cobwebs in his jaws and clinging to his fur.

The shock was slowly wearing off. Nightpelt, sitting in the middle of the camp, enjoyed the sense of familiarity. Being back here was nice, after so many moons forced to remain on the outskirts of the territory. But it was in ruins- there was no fresh-kill pile and the apprentices... half of them ought to still be in the nursery. A couple of them were helping the Clan's medicine cat now; the rest crouched beside their mentors, if they were present, and beside kin if they weren't.

One thought was slowly solidifying in the black tom's mind. Some cat was going to have to take charge, and he wasn't sure who in the Clan was capable of that. For all that he had been an elder, and banished from the camp, he was still in better shape than the warriors who had been part of the Clan. Should he...? He was capable, despite his condition that no medicine cat had ever been able to treat. Would ShadowClan accept him? Why wouldn't they? All he wanted was to care for the cats he had been born to- he had never stopped being ShadowClan, even in banishment.

Rising to his paws, the tom paced to the Clanrock and gazed at it, tail twitching. He'd seen previous leaders speak from it- and like most, he was sure, he had envisioned himself standing on it, addressing the Clan as their leader. He had never thought it would be a vision come true. Crouching, he sprang lightly to the top of the rock and turned to face the Clan. Some were already watching him, and Nightpelt couldn't blame them for the wariness in their eyes.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Clanrock for a meeting!" His voice rang out, steady, but it took time for the Clan to begin to obey. The younger cats acted first, bounding across the camp to sit at the base, watching him with gleaming eyes. When the rest had gathered, Nightpelt began. "Cats of ShadowClan- we have been through much since Brokenstar came to leadership. But, with your permission, I would make this Clan as strong as it was before." He paused to scan the crowd, waiting for any cat to speak out against him. And he tried not to feel too pleased when none did.

Still, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. These cats might accept him for now, but they would not allow another tyrant for a leader. Nightpelt would have to be careful, and take the Clan's worries into consideration until they were assured that he would not drive their Clan into further ruin. "Our first task is to send out hunting parties..." He was about to speak names, when cats began to rise, voices speaking out to volunteer.

Two of them went out, Archeye, Cinderfur and Frogtail in one and Brackenfoot, Featherstorm and Rowanberry in the other. And for the first time in moons, a proper fresh-kill pile was established. It wasn't much- but it was a start. Nightpelt gave those apprentices who no longer had mentors new ones- taking on Dawnpaw for himself. And he slept in the leader's den that night.

Morning came, and a dawn patrol, as well as hunting patrols, were out at first light. For all that they had been in disarray for too long, it was easy for the warriors who had grown up in this way to settle back into routine, and the younger warriors and the apprentices followed their lead. Nightpelt would not force the apprentices back into the nursery, even if they were still quite young; it would only make them restless. He only swore that no future ShadowClan kit would begin their apprenticeship until they were a proper age.

Nor did he go to the Moonstone right away. There was too much to do, and he didn't see the hurry. The Gathering after the fight to drive out Brokenstar and his followers was when he truly felt as their leader, when they allowed him to represent them, and it was the next day that he and Runningnose made their way to the Moonstone.

It was an uneventful trip, and the two paused at the entrance. Nightpelt's breath rasped in his chest, but Runningnose had anticipated the trouble he might have and dropped a juniper berry at the black cat's paws. Nightpelt ate it without question, and felt it begin to work soon enough. A glance from the medicine cat, and Nightpelt nodded; he followed the gray-and-white tom into the entrance of Mothermouth. The air rapidly cooled as the two padded on, and Nightpelt bushed out his fur to keep warm, feeling the chill in each breath he took in, his paws aching with cold as they went on, further and further...

Fresh, warmer air marked their arrival into the Moonstone cave. Relief smoothed the fur on the black tom's body, and a moment later he and Runningnose were standing near the stone, still dark. They sat, and waited, until the moon finally shone through the hole in the roof of the cave, and the Moonstone glowed, lighting up the cave and causing the two toms to blink until their eyes adjusted. The medicine cat turned to look at Nightpelt, and then tipped his head toward the Moonstone.

A deep breath- still a bit ragged from the long walk here- and the dark-pelted tom stepped forward. His tailtip twitched in his uncertainty, but he moved steadily, crouching by the stone and stretching his head forward to press his nose to the smooth surface. His eyes closed.

Almost instantly, he was dreaming. Falling, and his eyes flew open as he arched his back, tail lashing as he regained his bearings. He hit the ground with a thump, his claws sinking into the ground as he cast a glance around. He recognized the place in a heartbeat- this was where he had been sent to live with the other elders when Brokenstar had forced them out. Amber eyes narrowed, and he looked up, eyeing the expanse of sky above him. The moon was gone; only the stars gave light.

"Nightpelt." A voice, drawing his attention to the forest around him, and he recognized the form that padded toward him. Raggedstar, the leader before Brokenstar, stalked toward the black tom. "Nightpelt, StarClan recognizes your courage and loyalty to ShadowClan. They know you mean well by coming here, and believe me when I say you have earned your place in StarClan many times over."

Nightpelt blinked at the old leader, confused by the words- and why they felt more like a dismissal than the start of his leadership ceremony. Dipping his head, he mewed his gratitude to the tabby tom, and was about to speak when the other continued.

"However, StarClan do not recognize you as the leader ShadowClan needs. You must return to your camp and allow another cat the chance." Raggedstar's eyes were gentle, knowing what this would mean to Nightpelt, but his voice was firm and unyielding.

The black cat bristled, his eyes opening wide, feeling as cold as if he'd been plunged into the icy waters of the river. He wasn't the right cat? Speechless, Nightpelt gazed at Raggedstar; after a moment, the former leader stood again, his tail flicking, and began to turn. "You know what ShadowClan needs, Nightpelt. Send that cat to us, and we shall make them a leader."

"But..." His protest trailed off as Raggedstar faded, and a heartbeat later, Nightpelt was waking in the cave of the Moonstone. He said nothing to Runningnose, only staring at the ground between his paws, his claws unsheathing to scrape against the ground.

"They rejected you." The medicine cat's voice was resigned, heavy with dismay, and Nightpelt turned to glare at him as he rose to his paws.

"You were there! Why didn't you say something?" Deep fury at the old leader's words raged through the black tom, his tail lashing as his ears flattened to his head. Angry at Runningnose- and at StarClan. They would give a murderer the nine lives of a leader, but not him? He meant to make the Clan great again, when Brokenstar had nearly destroyed them.

Runningnose stared back, calm except for the light twitching of his tail. "What good would it have done? Raggedstar would not have changed his mind. Arguing would have been pointless." Rising, he edged closer, peering at Nightpelt. "What will you do now?"

Staring at the medicine cat, Nightpelt gave a sigh, defeat and confusion in the gesture. He turned his head toward the tunnel as he spoke, wondering just who StarClan had been referring to. "Find the cat they spoke of, I suppose. ShadowClan needs a leader, and they should be appointed quickly."

"Of course. But..." The tabby tom halted, his gaze dropping to the ground, and silence stretched between them until Nightpelt broke it.

"But?"

Runningnose glanced up again. "Do you think it would be a good idea to tell the Clan that StarClan rejected you?"

Nightpelt's eyes darkened- and yet he could understand the other's concern. How many times had this happened in Clan history? They would be confused, upset, and they were already trying to recover from Brokenstar's moons of leadership.

"Did StarClan name the cat they mentioned?" Runningnose continued, and when Nightpelt shook his head, he went on. "Then we would not only be telling them that one potential leader was rejected, we would be opening the way for any other cat who thought they had a chance to fight. It would be disasterous."

"Then what do you suggest?" Nightpelt asked, trying to push the images that Runningnose's words conjured. Warriors fighting amongst themselves in a Clan already weakened- it would destroy them.

"We don't tell them. They expect you to be receiving your nine lives and your new name- let them think that. You will name a deputy that will follow you in leadership, and the Clan will have what they need to survive while they heal. You will be Nightstar, leader of ShadowClan, and you can lead them until you leave to join StarClan."

The black tom gazed across at Runningnose, his mind whirling with thoughts. He could do it- it would benefit the Clan, and who else was even right for it? He could think of a few, but others... the last thing he wanted was to give another Brokenstar the chance to rise to leader. A sigh- and a slow nod. "Okay, I think you're right. They don't need to know the truth."

A twinge of guilt set his fur to prickling- he would be lying to them. If they ever found out, they would be well within their rights to exile him. But he was doing it for them, and that had to mean something, right?

"Then, it is settled." The medicine cat lifted his head, his eyes gazing at the hole in the roof through which Silverpelt could be seen. "I, Runningnose, medicine cat of ShadowClan, hail you by your new name, Nightstar. Your old life is no more. You are now a leader, and I grant you the guardianship of ShadowClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live this life with pride and dignity."

Nightstar shifted, his tail twitching, and then gave a nod. He only hoped StarClan wouldn't punish him for this- it was, after all, for the good of the Clan. When Runningnose took a step toward the tunnel leading back to the moor, Nightstar followed. Despite everything, he was eager to return to his Clan, to help them as they needed it- StarClan might not think he was the right cat, but he would lead until his last breath, and make sure that they stayed true to the warrior code as he had learned it, when he had been younger.

He might not be StarClan's chosen, but he was the right cat to make ShadowClan strong once more.


End file.
